ibasketmanagerfandomcom-20200213-history
Staff
This screen shows your team's staff, such as the General Manager, the scout, the physiotherapist, the psychologist, the coach, the junior coach, the doctor and the financier. Below every employee, you will see 2 tabs: Hire and Fire. If you press Hire, you will see the available employees for that task. If you click on Fire, you will sack that employee. However, whenever you want to sign another employee, don't fire the current one right away. Once the new one is hired, you will be prompted to fire the current one and how much it costs (usually 2 weeks wages). Every team can hire a number of employees to access to certain options of the game and get important services for the team. The quality of employees is expressed with balls and percentage (from 0% to 99%) and their weekly salary rises with quality. You can learn the percentage quality of each staff member by holding your cursor over the balls for a moment. Each staff member is paid weekly. If you fire a staff member, you must pay him twice his weekly salary as severance. 1) General Manager The General Manager is responsible for finding new players for your senior team. For further information see the section on the General Manager and Scout. 2) Scout The scout is similar to the General Manager, but for juniors. A talented scout will help find really talented juniors. More information can be found in the General Manager/Scout section. 3) Physiotherapist You can use the physiotherapist to recover your players’ form. A higher quality physiotherapist will restore more form points, but also has a higher salary and operating cost. This recovery takes 24 hours to complete. The physiotherapist will not work if you are "in the red" (balance below zero). 4) Psychologist The psychologist improves the players’ morale after a loss or a missed game. A better psychologist will restore more morale points, but will also have a higher salary and operating cost. The recovery can only be done once a day and has an added economic cost. The psychologist will not work if you are "in the red" (balance below zero). 5) Coaches There are two coaches in the team: the juniors coach and seniors coach. They have the responsibility of training the players. A good coach will allow your talented players to grow better. Training is essential for players. Further information in the "Training" section. 6) Doctor The doctor's mission is to shorten the recovery time of injuries. He can reduce the recovery time by several weeks. A high level doctor will give you better results if you have a player injured. The recovery action take 72 hours (3 days) to complete and has an added cost. Like the physiotherapist and psychologist, the doctor will not work if you are "in the red" (balance below zero). 7) Financier The financier is responsible for get the best television contracts, sponsor deals, and advertising. He also negotiates with banks to increase your team credit limit for loans. Staff training Regular courses to improve staff quality. Each course improves 1 point. The course cost game money. Each master course improves 2 points. Master courses cost golden balls. Each employee can take 5 improvement courses choosing between regular course or master courses. You can afford the three first courses as you want (money game or golden balls), the last two can be took only with golden balls. Master courses cost 100 golden balls. The regular courses cost depend on the current employee quality and it ranges between 5M and 20M. The maximum level a employee can reach is 99. Your staff do not need to take the 5 courses if their qualities are 96, it will be enough with 3 regular courses or 1 regular course and 1 master course to reach the top level, for example. We have to plan this very carefully, because if you have an 81 quality employee and then takes 5 master courses, the employee top level will be only 91, and if you hired a 93 quality employee later, the taken classes before will be lost and useless. The employee's salary will not be affected by the improvements.